


Irresistibly in Love

by brookeap3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeap3/pseuds/brookeap3
Summary: Regina and Robin are doing their best to stay away. Trying to move on to save Marian. But what can you do when you're in love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Day 2 of OQ Smut week! This will be part 1 of 2 ;)

Both of them know it's wrong. They are suppose to be trying to stay away from one another other, trying to forget each other and move on with their lives. It is the only way that Robin will be able to save Marian. For there is nothing else that Regina can do to save her, she's tried everything she can think of. And yet still they are drawn together, as they always have been. No matter the time or place Regina's heart calls out to Robin's and vice versa. They are powerless against it.

So they find themselves here, pressed up against each other among the books and magical artifacts of her vault.

_It's only been a week since his wife's return. Seven days since he walked away from her. One hundred and twenty hours since he'd asked Regina to save her from the Snow Queen's curse. And already he is here, looking at her as if he can't bear their separation any longer._

" _What are you doing here, Robin?" She questions. Her heart longs for him, every muscle in her body screaming at her to cross the distance separating them and take what is hers. But that's not who Regina is anymore. Not who she can allow herself to be if she has any hope of getting her happy ending one day. But oh how she wishes that Robin could be a part of that happy ending._

_Robin shakes his head, lowering his eyes to the floor as he lets out deep exhale. He shouldn't be here. Why is he here? "I don't…" he starts, voice trailing off before he wearily admits the truth he's known since he'd made his decision. "I had to see you…"_

_Misery lances through her like a knife, a sort of agony Regina hasn't felt in a very long time. Doesn't he realize how painful this is for her? "Robin… We can't. You chose Marian. She's your wife and she's lying frozen right now!"_

" _Don't you think I know that!" He bursts. Robin feels like a complete failure. He hadn't protected the person he'd promised he would spend his life keeping from harm, neither here nor in the Enchanted Forest. And now he's letting her down again because despite everything he can't stay away from this woman, his soulmate. The last few days Robin has felt like a piece of himself is missing without her, worse than the loss he'd felt when he'd Marian had been taken from him. He hadn't realized that was possible and now that he's found her Robin isn't at all certain he can give her up. For a time he thought he could but every minute apart is torture._

_Meeting Robin's gaze she sees the storm in the blue orbs as he says, "I'm supposed to love my wife, to do the honorable thing and uphold my marriage vows but, Regina, I can't. I love_ you _."_

_Her heart leaps giddily in her chest upon hearing him confirm what she had known already. Robin had told her as much in her office before she'd ripped his wife's heart from her chest but to hear him say the words, to know that he means them is something she's never thought she would have. Regina's mind goes completely blank for the span of several seconds._

_Then suddenly her lips are crashing into Robin's._

Neither of them are sure who had made the first move but it doesn't matter overly much when her lips are pressed flush against his, their tongues tangling and exploring before Robin breaks away to suck wet kisses down the column of her throat. His hands gripping hers, fingers flexing each time Regina lets out a tiny whimper of pleasure. Bursts of desire are exploding throughout her body, every where it touches Robin's and she wants him like she's never wanted anyone before.

Inching her hand up his back Regina tangles her fingers in Robin's hair, reveling in the feel of his lips pressed to her skin and holding him in place. Already she is slick and aching between her thighs, her body wracked with need. "Mmmmmm…Robin…"

Hearing the breathy way she says his name sends little slivers of possessiveness running through his body and Robin doubles his efforts against her throat, her collarbone, back up to her jaw. It's likely to leave bruises. Foolish considering the situation they find themselves in but he doesn't particularly care at the moment. Thinks only of marking her as his, physical proof that she belongs to him, just as he does to her. They are lost to each other, bound in a thrilling and terrifying way.

A minute later and Robin's lips are back to hers in a searing kiss that conveys every ounce of need and restraint and longing they've felt for the last week, all blown to bits the second they had allowed themselves to give in.

They should stop. Should end this before it goes any further.

Just the thought has Regina's heart clenching in protest and she knows that no matter how wrong it is, whether it makes them awful people or not, they are not stopping. Decision made her hands sneak their way up Robin's chest, skillfully slipping buttons undone as she goes and then his chest is bare and she is free to explore, running her fingers over the defined muscles.

Robin's hands have done some wandering of their own, easily slipping the hook on her slacks with his nimble fingers and sliding the zipper down. It allows him enough room to slide his hand into her panties, his fingers slipping through her wetness and they each let out a groan at the feel. Two of Robin's fingers quickly slip inside her, pumping steadily and Regina lifts one of her legs to wrap around his hip, allowing him better access. Her head falls back as she focuses on the delicious friction the in and out motion of his fingers causes her, probing her in such an intimate way but it feels amazing. And she can not wait to have him inside her.

Her head falls forward and Regina's lips connect with his stubbled jaw, peppering kisses along the line of it and down to where she can suck at this throat, loving the taste of his skin against her tongue, his pine scent invading her nostrils. Robin's fingers are still pumping in and out of her almost lazily as his thumb brushes over her clit and has little zings of pleasure ricocheting through her. But it's not enough. She needs more. Needs _him_.

Licking her way back up his neck until she reaches his ear she whispers into it, "Robin...I want...I need…" Regina's voice is breathless, almost whiny but he's now curling his fingers inside her and thumping them on that spot that has her vision going blurry and her brain turning fuzzy as she tries to focus her thoughts. Robin's determination to make her come only rises at the sound of her voice and he thrusts faster, feels her muscles tighten around his fingers as she rises higher and higher. Her forehead resting on his shoulder and Regina's shaky breath washing over his neck as she climbs toward that peak.

A few more rapid flicks of his fingers, several swirls of his thumb around her clit and she is tipping over the edge, her walls clenching and releasing around Robin's fingers as Regina cries out against his throat. Her body is tingling all over and as Robin's movements slow inside her she revels in the weightless sensation she feels, wrapping her arms around his neck. Regina brings her face back in line with Robin's and kisses him deeply, pulling him as close to her as she can manage. His own arm wraps around her waist more tightly, fingers slipping out of her, and they trade heady kisses for awhile.

It isn't long before Robin is subtly rocking his arousal against her core, seeking whatever friction he can manage where he's near to bursting for her. Grinning against his mouth Regina nips his lower lip between her teeth, enjoying the groan it elicits from Robin. Then the pair are being swept up in a purple cloud of magic, landing on Regina's soft mattress. It only takes Robin a moment and a quick glance around for him to realize she's taken them to her mansion. Straight to her bed, in fact, and he grins up at her where she's perched on top of him, straddling his hips.

If they are going to do this, and they most definitely are, they might as well be comfortable Regina thinks as she rubs her hands up and down Robin's bare chest. Right now though she wants him naked. She pushes at the material covering his shoulders and Robin quickly gets the hint, rising slightly off the bed to allow her room to remove the offending garment. Managing to steal a kiss from her in the process as well.

Humming lightly against his mouth Regina tosses his shirt across the room and breaks the kiss to shimmy her way down his body. Reaching for the waistband of his jeans she quickly unhooks the button and slowly slides his zipper down, enjoying the deep grunt Robin lets out as the side of her hand lightly brushes his erection. Her hands grip his pants and gently pull down, taking his boxers with his jeans, as Robin lifts his hips slightly to help. And then he is wonderfully naked in front of her and Regina smiles wickedly. It's such a wonderful sight.

"I think you have too many clothes on still, milady." Robin comments with a smirk of his own and her eyes lift to his instantly before she lets out a laugh. It's such a beautiful sound Robin's heart tightens in his chest just hearing it. How he ever thought he could keep away from her is beyond him because obviously he is a fool. His need for her greater than he's ever felt about anyone in his entire life and staying away from her is going to be impossible. He's already proven that hasn't he? Tonight won't be enough. Robin knows it with every muscles in his body.

But Regina is crawling back up the length of his torso, straddling his hips and leaning forward to murmur in his ear again, "Why don't you do something about that, thief?"

Robin quickly moves into action, promptly unhooking each of the buttons on her blouse and pulling it from her body, revealing the lace navy colored bra beneath. The material reveals just enough that he can spot the rose color of her hardened nipples through it and mercifully pushes her breasts up so the tops are spilling over the edge. Robin feels himself harden further at the sight.

Wasting no time he lifts his head to latch onto one of her nipples through the lace, sucking on it gently before he moves to pepper kisses along the swell of her breast, licking along the edge of her bra and dipping his tongue beneath it to tease. Regina moans and moves to unhook the clasp at her back herself, allowing the straps to loosen and fall off her shoulders while Robin sucks at her skin.

He quickly pulls the garment from her body, tossing it off the side of the bed, so he has better access to take her breast into his mouth. Robin sucks on the bud firmly, drawing a long moan from Regina as she rocks her hips against him. She's slick and aching. Is more than ready for him but wants just a few more moments to enjoy what he's doing to her.

Robin's right hand comes up to cup her other breast in his palm, alternating between tweaking the hardened nipple between his index finger and thumb and massaging her breast. He wants the hell out of this woman. Wants to suck and lick every inch of her body, make her come on his tongue and plunge into her all at the same time and Robin has no idea what to do first. Just knows that he needs to have her. "Regina…" he groans, releasing her breast with a soft pop and looking up into her brown eyes, several shades darker than their usual rich tone from desire.

She bends over to rest her forehead against Robin's, locking their lips in a heated kiss, tongues battling each other to feel and taste. Robin's hands slide down Regina's naked back, the tips of his fingers ghosting over her spine causing her to shiver. They slip further down to cup her ass in his palms, kneading them as Regina rocks her hips up and down his length, the seam of her pants pressing against her clit with each pass.

Upon deciding the offending garment keeping him from feeling her slick arousal against him needs to go at once Robin pushes her already loosened pants down her hips while Regina helps maneuver to kick them and her panties off at the same time.

There is nothing separating them now as Robin's cock slides between Regina's wet folds, a moment of instant bliss. He moans at the feel, arching his hips up as they simply rock together for several minutes. It isn't long before neither of them can stand this exquisite torture and Robin is cupping a hand around Regina's cheek, bringing her gaze to his.

He waits until her eyes, hazy with pleasure and need, lock on his before he's arching his hips upward and sliding inside of her. It feels like heaven, like coming home. In that single instant every doubt and worry that have been plaguing the both of them for days melts away and everything falls into place. _This_ is where they are meant to be. _Together_.

The words fall from his lips effortlessly, "I love you, Regina. Gods, I'm so bloody in love with you." Robin's voice is full of strangled emotion. It nearly chokes him as Regina begins to move atop him, her own eyes glistening with unshed tears.

She wants to say it back, wishes she could let herself go enough to tell him how much she loves him but they shouldn't be doing this in the first place. And when they are finished he'll still go back to Marian and she will still be alone. Nothing will have changed. So Regina can't quite bring herself to lay herself bare to him that way. Instead she swallows the lump in her throat and pleads with him, "Touch me, Robin. Just touch me."

Robin's heart falls a bit at the fact that she did not return the sentiment. But if she won't accept his words then he will show her how much he means them at the very least. His hands roam everywhere, hardly stilling for more than a few seconds before moving on somewhere else in an effort to touch every part of her. Throwing her head back so her hair falls behind her shoulders Regina moans and rocks her hips up and down Robin's length. Slowly at first, enjoying the slippery feel of him filling her. He's thick and hard and feels amazing, stretching her walls as he slides in and out of her. She feels herself climbing higher and higher with every thrust.

For Robin she is a vision above him, one with the capability to drive him mad as he desperately plunges his cock inside her. Their hips are smacking together as they begin to pick up their rhythm to something that has both of them moaning and shouting out with each meeting of their bodies. When he brings a hand between their bodies, rapidly rubbing two fingers over her clit Regina lets out a shout that is music to Robin's ears.

_Oh god. Oh god._ Is all she can think as he rams into her. She's so close. So very very close. Regina frantically searches for Robin's hands, gripping them in her own and lacing their fingers together as she leans forward to connect their lips together. The shift in position has both his fingers and his length rubbing against her clit and it only takes a few more deep thrusts to have her crying out into his mouth as she topples over the edge. Her orgasm reverberating from where they are joined together through her entire body, pulsing steadily as he helps her draw it out.

Robin is quick to follow with a few more hard, rapid thrusts and then his hips are jerking against hers at his own release. Their bodies tingling in pleasure as the two come down from their high. Regina collapses on top of Robin in a heap of tangled limbs and hums appreciatively, turning her face into his neck and inhaling his scent. Robin wraps his arms around her slim waist in response and holds her tightly to him, placing a kiss to the crown of her head.

The two of them drift off to sleep not long after, neither willing to let their bubble burst just yet to face the harsh reality that surrounds them. And Robin whispers against her hair once more, just as Regina feels sleep dragging her under, "I love you, milady."

For just these few, intimate moments they will take care in enjoying each other. In showing each other that they love one another even when they shouldn't. Even when they have to go back to trying to stay away from each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Day 3 of OQ smut week! Sex in public. Enjoy! ;)

Here they are again, pressed against the wall at Granny's. Desperate kisses and hands wandering frantically over each other's bodies. They've said they are going to stop, that they will not give in to this overwhelming craving that possess them both yet it would appear they have failed once more.

What was Robin to do when he'd seen her standing at the counter at Granny's, impatiently waiting for her take out order for herself and Henry. She was wearing one of those skin tight dresses again, the ones that hug every curve of her body in a wickedly tempting way. And the way the material had stretched over her ass had Robin's mouth watering, a stab of lust striking him deep in the gut. This one is a deep burgundy, matching the color of the lipstick painted on her mouth and all Robin had wanted was to kiss away every bit of that striking shade. To kiss her until she is breathless and begging for him.

It had clouded his judgement, stripped away every last bit of sense in him, until Robin found himself striding quickly to where she stood, stopping behind her with just an inch of space between his chest and her back, between the bulge already straining against his jeans and that lovely rear and leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Good afternoon, milady."

Robin feels Regina's shudder as his breath washes over her neck, her quiet exhale of, "Robin…" when she realizes how close his body is to hers. Images of the last time she has seen him flash through her mind. Of being pressed up against him in her vault and riding him into oblivion in her bed. Sharing heated kisses and wandering hands.

His left hand comes to rest on her hip, thumb rubbing back and forth over the soft cotton of her dress. "That dress is sinful." Robin comments casually, though his voice is deep and throaty with desire as Regina tries to ignore the tingles his touch sends through her body.

They can't do this here, in the middle of Granny's. They can't do this at _all_ but Regina doesn't have the willpower to step away from him, to lose the warmth that spreads through her at his proximity. She doesn't care that they are in the wrong, that he should be trying to save his wife. He is her soulmate, damn it. He belongs with _her_.

When Robin asks quietly if he can speak to her privately for a moment Regina nods almost imperceptibly and allows Robin to hook her index finger with his, pulling her quickly to the back hallway of the restaurant where he wastes no time pressing her against the awful green wall and fusing his lips to hers. This first kiss is a bit desperate, as if they haven't tasted each other in weeks instead of merely two days. But those forty-eight hours seem like a lifetime when you are denied the luxury of being with the person you love.

So they lose themselves in the feel of each other's kiss, their tongues battling as they fight to give and take as much pleasure as can be had from a simple meeting of mouths. Robin's hand finds Regina's hair to run his fingers through her dark, silky locks. Oh how he loves her hair, the feel of it between his digits. He can't keep away from it.

The low moan Regina lets out from deep in her throat has Robin pulling her closer, tighter to his body, until they are pressed together from thighs to chests. He feels her nipples through the thin material of her dress as they rub against his chest and the hand not currently occupied in her hair skims up from her hip to cup a breast in his palm, flicking his thumb over the hard bud. Regina's arms are wrapped around his waist, tucked underneath his leather jacket to run her hands up and down the expanse of his back.

For several long minutes they trade heated kisses before Robin breaks away to trail wet kisses down the column of her throat. Regina arches her hips against the wave of arousal the movement causes within her and her head falls back against the wall. With her eyes closed it's as if no one exists in the world beyond the two of them, but all too soon the clatter of plates on formica break through the fog and sanity slowly returns to her.

"Robin...what are we doing? We can't…" she trails off as Robin sucks particularly hard on her pulse point eliciting a drawn out moan. Oh god what was she saying? His teeth nip lightly at her skin and he revels in the shiver that courses through her.

Pulling away, Robin stills and waits for Regina's eyes to open and meet his before he drops his head to rub his nose gently against her cheek. "I need you, milady. I know I'm not supposed to. That I'm married and I have to find a way to save Marian but I will not forget you to do it." His eyes bore into her own with an intensity that takes Regina's breath away when he breathes, "I love you, Regina, and I can't pretend that I don't. What I feel for you is too strong."

His words have tears welling up in her eyes but she keeps them at bay. Yes it's wrong and they shouldn't be doing this but they can't help how they feel. She loves him too. Wants him more than either his honor or her own. And they've already done this once. Already caved into their desire. What's the point of pretending any longer? So to hell with them both if that's what it comes down to. At least they will burn together.

Regina's hand grips the lapels of his shirt tightly in her fist and pulls him down for another heady kiss. And she doesn't care that they are in public, in the hub of Storybrooke, and anyone could walk around that corner any minute. All she wants is to feel Robin against her, _in_ her. Wants to lose herself in her soulmate until she is crying out with pleasure.

Thankfully, Robin still has his wits about him enough to maneuver them further down the hallway and around the corner that leads to the staircase. Now they are tucked away in the little alcove and away from prying eyes should anyone decide to use the restroom and so long as no one wanders up or down from the rooms above. As soon as he has them out of the open his mouth is back to devouring Regina's, their hands more frantic now than before as they try to touch each other everywhere at once.

Robin's slide from her shoulder to her waist, down over her hip and thigh as he lifts it slightly so she can hook her ankle around his calf. It opens her just enough for him to be able to settle himself against her soft center, groaning when Regina rubs herself against the hardness in his pants.

He wants to feel her skin against his though so Robin slips his hand up her back, catches the zipper of her dress resting at her neck and slowly slides it halfway down. She starts to protest at the loss of covering, they are in public after all, not exactly the place to be losing articles of clothing but her objection dies when Robin only pulls the material down enough to expose her right shoulder. He leans over to press warm kisses to her skin and Regina smiles, runs her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. When Robin angles the material down even further to nip at the soft swell of her breast over her bra Regina's head falls back and she sighs contentedly.

It doesn't take long before Robin has a nipple between his teeth, fervently sucking at her breast. Every minute they are at this Regina feels herself grow wetter and she is throbbing as she rubs herself up and down Robin's thigh for some sort of friction. Catching the hint his hand roams down her leg again and slips beneath the hem of her dress, sliding up the soft material of her hose and Robin groans against her when nylon gives way to smooth skin. His hand finds the soaked lace of her panties and he rubs along her for a few strokes before circling his thumb around her clit. And the feeling of the lace pressing against her most sensitive area has Regina moaning and bucking her hips against his hand for more. She wants more. Robin chuckles, moves back up to take her mouth, and slips a finger beneath them to slip inside her.

Regina's gasp of pleasure is swallowed by Robin's mouth and the feeling of him sliding his finger slowly in and out of her has her mind going fuzzy. He quickly adds in a second digit, building her desire higher and higher with each stroke, igniting the flames between them.

Fair is fair though and right now Regina is the one getting all the benefits out of this impromptu meeting and they can't have that. Focusing through the hazy bliss she is experiencing Regina brings her hand down to press against the hardness in his jeans, rubbing her palm over it gently, just enough to tease. She laughs when Robin breaks their kiss to rest his forehead against her shoulder, groaning her name. She loves that she can do this to him, that she has this great an effect over this man doing so little.

The click of the bathroom door sends alarm bells ringing through her mind. If they don't hurry this along there is a very likely possibility of them being caught. Turning her head, Regina nips at Robin's ear lobe before sucking gently and whispering seductively, "I want you inside me, Robin. Now." He certainly doesn't need to be told twice and Regina's hands are already sliding down between their bodies, finding the buckle of his jeans and popping it open.

It takes very little effort to slide his zipper down so he can spring free of his boxers and Regina hums appreciatively as she takes him in her hand and pumps his member a few times, enjoying the soft texture of his skin against her fingertips. Robin grips a hand underneath Regina's thigh and pulls it higher so her leg is wrapped around his hip. And as he rocks his hips against her touch his head bumps along her wetness.

Suddenly she lets him go and Robin wastes no time in sliding inside of her, letting her slick heat surround him for a moment before he is pumping slowly in and out. They are both sighing heavily, their breath mingling in the space between them as pleasure swamps them at the feeling of being joined together again. Regina extends her neck and fuses her lips to Robin's, her tongue exploring the inside of his mouth as he fills her repeatedly.

It's wonderful. Despite the circumstances, despite the location, being with her feels wonderful. Robin was serious when he said he needed her. The time they've spent apart has been torture, like all the light, all the oxygen has been sucked out of his world and he can't breathe without her. He's not sure when exactly it had happened that she had become such a vital part of his life, more than Marian ever had been as much as it pains him to acknowledge it, but he doesn't particularly care. He can't live without her anymore.

Robin's determination has him bucking his hips faster, harder, and Regina cries out, all caution as to where they are forgotten for the sake of joyus sensation. Robin is kissing his way down her throat, her chest. One hand cups her breast, squeezing and kneading it, pinching her nipple between his thumb and index finger, while the other latches onto the other one to suck it into his mouth. Her right hand grips at the hair at the back of his neck while the other slides over the bare skin of the his chest. Somehow she's managed to get his shirt unbuttoned and she relishes the feeling of the coarse hair beneath the pads of her fingers.

She gasps his name on a particularly hard stroke of his hips in conjunction with a firm suck at her nipple and Robin growls against her breast. Then his hand is sliding down her body and pulling her other leg up, hoisting her up until Regina is forced to wrap her legs around his waist. Supporting her weight Robin's hands find their way to her ass and he grins up at her and squeezed while continuing to pump into her.

This new angle has him going deeper, makes it feel like he's even bigger as he fills her and Regina tips her head back struggling to control the moan that wants to rip through her at the sensation. Their groins move in a delicious friction that has Regina climbing toward her peak with each thrust. If the grunts Robin is making into her ear now as his forehead rests on the wall behind her and Regina buries her face in his throat to muffle her moans are any indication then he is right there with her.

Despite the fact they are rutting together in the back of Granny's, and that someone could happen upon them at any moment, nothing has ever felt so right as when they are like this, joined together in the most basic way. Body, heart, and soul. It's a kind of magic all of their own and the intensity overwhelms her, has Regina tipping over the edge and pulling Robin along with her with a few more frenzied thrusts.

Regina wraps her arms around Robin's neck and snuggles her face into the side of it, one of Robin's hands sliding up her spine lazily, as they stay exactly as they are for a few more minutes. Both are reluctant to break the connection between them. To step away from the warmth and comfort they've found in each other to return to the cold world of being separated.

Unfortunately, they can't stay where they are, the drumming noise of Granny's rising in the time they've been wrapped up in one another. So with a peck to Regina's shoulder Robin sighs and pulls out of her, releasing her legs so she can slide down his body. They quickly tuck themselves back into their clothes, attempting to right the rumpled mess they've made of themselves. Not that it's really any use. They look like they've just had a quickie in the back of Granny's and there's no getting around it.

"You better get back to, Marian." She murmurs awkwardly, unsure what else to say. His wife is lying frozen while she and Robin continue to find themselves having stupendous sex. It's unfair and awful and even with her body still tingling with pleasure her heart feels guilty that this man is hers and they can't even be together. She tries to slip past him back into the hallway but Robin's hand shoots out to grip her wrist, pulling her body against his again. "Robin…"

"I told you," he says, steel underlying his tone of voice. "I love you, Regina. I can't pretend that I'm in love with Marian anymore. What I feel for you is too strong." His fingers run through her hair, cupping her cheek. Robin brings her dark eyes to meet his steady blue ones. "I'm done trying to stay away from you."

She shakes her head, "But, Robin, what about your honor? She's your wife," she breathes, "You have to save her. It's the right thing to do." Regina wants to believe what he's saying more than anything, that they can actually be together, that they don't have to fight this pull between them anymore. But how is that possible?

Robin wraps his arms more tightly around her so their bodies are flush against each other. "We will find a way. Together. You and I will find a way to save Marian but denying what we feel isn't working, it's not the answer, Regina." He dips his head down to bump noses with her as Robin whispers, "I love you, milady. Neither one of us can run away from that."

Tilting her head back to look into his eyes Regina gives him a watery smile. This situation is so beyond complicated and maybe it's wrong but he's right. They can't stop what they feel, can't change the fact they are soulmates. And perhaps they stand a better chance of figuring out what to do together.

So Regina's voice is quiet but sure as she takes a leap of faith and whispers, "I love you, too."


End file.
